The existing atomizer of electronic cigarettes generally adopt heating wires to heat tobacco tar in tobacco tar storage cotton. The temperatures of the heating wires are relatively high in a heating process, so the heating wires are easily to be scorched and produce burnt flavor. Moreover, high temperature of the heating wires can be easily transferred to outer walls of the atomizers, so that the electronic cigarette becomes hot, the energy efficiency is low, the smoking taste is poor, and meanwhile the atomizers are prone to tobacco tar leakage. Smoke molecules produced by atomization of the existing ultrasonic atomizers contain molecules with larger particle sizes, resulting in poor smoking taste.